Once Upon a Time
by Zenappa
Summary: Sometimes the thing you fear is not the classic saying - fear itself. Sometimes the thing you fear the most is losing everything. You don't remember who you are, who you've been, who you loved... Everything is just gone. My name is Tyler Thurman. I may be just a kid, I may have caused all of this, but I am going to save the world.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sometimes the thing you fear is not the classic saying - fear itself. Sometimes the thing you fear the most is losing everything. Just think, your memories are scattered away in the wind. Your thoughts become so jumbled together that things stop making sense. Your mind blurs images together, creating some sort of alternate fantasy for you to live in. You don't remember who you are, who you've been, who you loved... Everything is just gone. Now imagine what it would feel like if everything that was gone still existed in the back of your mind, but it was just buried too deep for you to see. Imagine what it would feel like if you could picture faces but no memories. Imagine what it would feel like if you remembered you had a past, but you had no idea what it was. The complications that would arise from this situation would be disastrous. Now, think about how the said situation would change if suddenly someone knew the truth. Or perhaps even two people. Think about what that person would do to bring the truth back to everyone. Think about, on the other hand, what the other person would do to hide it from the others. Think about what would happen if all of this nightmare occurred because of something... or someone. You may be wondering why I'm telling you all of this, you may even be questioning why you should even care. You should care, at least if you want to bring the world back to its normal state. All of this... it's all true. And I'm the only one who can stop it.

My name is Tyler Thurman. I may be just a kid, I may have caused all of this, but I am going to save the world.

...….…

"Ty! Come down and eat! I made you pancakes!"

Hey, it wasn't the worst thing to wake up to. I should have known she wanted something from me, especially if she made me pancakes - which I might add is one of the only things that she could cook. For being an honorary pyro, she sure burned everything she attempted to make, besides my favorite food of course, although secretly I think she used magic.

To be honest, I was glad to hear her shout for breakfast. It wasn't the worst thing I could have woken up to. Kicking off the bed sheets and rolling out of bed, I shuddered, remembering all of the horrible sounds I could hear in the middle of the night. It was times like those that I missed both of my moms, and the peace and quiet that they brought with them - most of the time.

I was greeted downstairs with an overwhelming smell of sourdough pancakes and of course that smile that I always loved seeing. I yawned, scratching the back of my brown hair, slithering onto the kitchen seat.

"Morning Illy," I mumbled half-coherently.

She smiled, sitting across from me and putting the pancakes in front of me - which I instantly started devouring. If she said something, I didn't hear. But it didn't matter anyway.

Illyana wasn't my real mother... or my adopted mother either as a matter of fact. She was just my best friend, someone who I can always count on, someone who is nice enough to let me stay with her while my adopted mom - Dom - is on missions. Or even when she's not... It's a stable environment, one that I don't necessarily mind staying at, especially whenever there's pancakes around.

"Hey Illy?" I questioned with my mouth full, cocking my head to one side. I had noticed something - rather someone - was missing. My thunder buddy. "Where's Loki?"

Illyana nodded upstairs to where I guessed he was still fast asleep. How he managed to stay asleep through all of this racket, I would never know. Then again, there were a lot of confusing things about him. "Would you mind getting him up Ty?"

I smirked, loving and hating their relationship at the same time. "Did you tire him out last night?" I asked, putting an innocent look on my face.

A blush crept up on Illy's cheeks and my smirk deepened. I learned from the best. "Hey," she said at last. "At least it wasn't in the pool."

I shuddered, not bothering to answer that comment and ran up the stairs to their bedroom two at a time. I burst open in the door without a second thought and took a flying leap onto the bed. "Hiya thunder buddy!" I shouted in his ear, bouncing up and down a few times. He groaned and turned over on his side, flipping his black hair in my face. "Come on, it's almost ten!"

"That is the problem right there," he grumbled, popping open one green eye.

The smirk crept back on my face. "Illy said she has a surprise for you downstairs," I responded.

There was a moment of silence and then the beast emerged from under the covers. "I am coming," came my only reply. I took that as my cue to get out before he practically threw me out. Works every time.

I skipped back downstairs and scurried into the living room. Flopping onto the couch, I picked up the book lying on the coffee table and flipped it open to the first page. I used to hate this book and the memories that it brought with it, but now that the two people at the subject of the book were back in my life, I was alright with having it around. You see, when Illyana first died, Loki had shown me this scrapbook he had been continually putting together throughout the years of pictures and sayings. The memories of my best friend hurt at the thought of never seeing her again, and then when Loki was gone too, it became almost unbearable. But now, they were both back somehow and I didn't really care. I smiled at the picture, tracing the familiar faces with my index finger.

"Perhaps it is time for you to start one of your own," came a voice behind me and I almost jumped in surprise. I turned my head around, looking Loki square in the eyes. He smiled down at me and I couldn't help but give him one in return. He may be a super villain and the cause of so much destruction, but to a few people, he had a different side. And as his thunder buddy, I liked to consider myself one of those people who he could open up to.

I shrugged, "Maybe someday."

"Well," Loki walked around to the front of the white couch and sat next to me, handing me a single picture, "in case you wanted to get started, I figured you should have this."

A grin flashed over my face as I took it all in, accepting the photograph from the dark-haired god. I shut the original scrapbook of memories and placed it carefully back on the glass coffee table before tracing the images of everyone I could possibly know thrown into one picture.

I remembered the day clearly.

It was sunny outside like the summer had been, and Logan and Tony decided to collaborate on a pool party. Like most parties were nowadays, the event was to be held at Loki and Illy's house - which was more my home too than any other place. I remembered seeing more people in one place than I had in the past before. There was a single shout from one of the guests - it may have been Peggy or Kitty for all I know - but next thing I know, everyone was being hustled into one large photograph, the very same one that I was holding in my hands at this very same moment.

I shook my head, "I can't take this from you."

"Tyler," Loki said, giving me one of his famous looks. "'Tis for you."

I rolled my eyes as his old Asgardian accent slipped out but gave him a brilliant smile anyway. I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do with it yet. It had to go somewhere special. Another pair of hands mussed up my hair, this time softer and gentler, and I knew Illy was returning to see what her husband and her best friend were conversing about this time. She kissed Loki on the cheek, whispering a good morning in his ear before turning back to me - I might add that I may or may not have had a disgusted look on my face.

"Ty," she scolded gently.

That's all she had to say. I shrugged, staring down at my picture. There were so many people here that my eyes didn't know where to look first. I shook my head as I tried to let it all sink in. The X-Men crowd from both Logan and Illy. Jean. Scott. Emma. Rachel. Oreo. Dom. The Avengers themselves. Thor. Tony. Tweety. Nat. Steve. Bruce. Even Kitty was there. Barney. Kalina. Bucky. Everywhere I looked, another new face popped up at me and I would smile, knowing that my circle of companions would never cease to exist. I left Illy and Loki be to do whatever they wanted, as long as they stayed out of the pool, and scurried upstairs.

I froze at the foot of my doorway and tilted my hand to one side. Frowning, I approached the center of my room curiously, taking a slow stride to my bed. For there, clearly out of place and nothing I had ever seen before, was a simple large brown leather book. As soon as I got close enough, I placed one hand on the front cover of the book and traced the name over and over.

"Once Upon a Time," I read quietly under my breath.

It was a storybook.

I had my routine when I went to bed, no matter who was tucking me in that night. Illy would sing to me. Loki would tell me stories of Asgard or how he met Illy. Dom would let me watch movies until I fell asleep. Tweety would just leave me alone to my thoughts. Nat would leave me with a sarcastic comment. Jean would kiss my forehead and create a nightlight for me. But no one ever read me bedtime stories.

The strangeness behind the appearance of this mysterious book puzzled me beyond belief. I had no idea what it was doing here, nor the consequences it would hold. I opened the front cover slowly, tucking my newly acquired picture in the first page of the book. I flipped the page, reading aloud the first few lines of the rather large storybook.

"Once upon a time," I began slowly, murmuring the words under my breath, "there was a land unlike any other. A land full of magic, mischief, kings, queens, princesses, princes and creatures beyond any imagination. It was a land of happiness, sorrow, heartbreak and joy. A land of curses and spells." I frowned. This wasn't a very good story to begin with.

My door creaked open and I hastily shoved the book with the picture under my bed. I sauntered over to the doorknob and pulled the wooden door open to greet whoever was behind it. There was no one there. I frowned again for the second time that day, "Hello?" There was no reply. I could have sworn that I had heard harsh breaths coming from behind the wall when the door had first cracked open. I shrugged off the horrible feeling and shut the door once more, flopping back on my own bed.

I waited a few minutes before retrieving the book to where I had thrown it. It had flipped open to the last page in the book and I stated at the golden words curiously. There were no pictures on this page, just the gold script scrawled across the old looking paper. I read it in a whisper quickly as if there was something I was missing. I repeated it a bit slower and still nothing. I laid on my back, clutching the giant book to my chest and closed my eyes. It seemed like a good time for a nap. When I woke, Illy and Loki would be ready for lunch. Smiling, I put all thoughts of the strange storybook out of my head and let darkness consume my mind.

No matter how hard I tried, my mind kept repeating those last words.

_Time and time ago,_

_The fairytales always know._

_The light consumes the dark,_

_And yet the villains make their mark._

_They vow to return once more,_

_And open up the door._

_Curses released by a boy,_

_Simply acting as their toy._

_Trapping them where they stand,_

_A spell cast throughout the land._

_Only two remember the fright,_

_As the darkness consumes the light._

Those were the words that sealed not only my fate, but everyone that I held in my heart.

The next time I woke up, I would not be in my bed. And I would be alone.


	2. Chapter One

When I finally found the energy to open my eyes, it was not what I was expecting. Everything was blurry at first, almost like I had hit my head on something. Knowing me and my clumsiness, I probably did. But that wasn't the point. This was not my bed. I did not sleep on a pile of twigs and leaves. I never even went camping! I was not an outdoors person in general.

I sat up straight, holding my head and attempting to look around my surroundings. I definitely wasn't in a house, that much was already clear, and yet the trees surrounding me looked familiar. I shook my head a few times but the sights didn't get much better. The forest around me seemed to close in with every blink of my eyes. I looked down at the object lying in my lap and frowned, not noticing the large storybook until now. It didn't seem as heavy as I'm sure it was. My world spun around in circles once more, sending my head into an awful headache. I couldn't even find the energy to get to my feet.

"Hello?" came a soft voice from behind me and my heart leapt up into my throat in utter surprise. How could someone sneak up on me like that? My senses were dulling. Stupid forest. I heard footsteps behind me and I willed myself to keep quiet. I couldn't afford to let someone scare me. I was Tyler Thurman for gods' sakes, I did not get scared. Not after everything that I've seen, what I've went through in my past, it was all too much for a normal kid my age to handle… but I wasn't a normal kid. And I liked it.

Leaves crunched behind me once more as the footsteps got closer. It was a familiar voice and yet, I had no idea where I was so it was highly unlikely that I knew this stranger. It was a girl, for sure, and soft and dainty like snowflakes falling from the sky. And yet, I still didn't turn around. I wasn't sure what surprise would be awaiting me next. I still wasn't even sure how I got here. Was I sleepwalking again?

A soft delicate hand touched my shoulder gently, a voice following the gesture. "Are you alright?" Whoever it was, they were genuinely concerned… or maybe that's just what they wanted me to think. Catch me off my guard, sweet talk me and then kill me.

I shoved the hand away, "Get off me, you creep!" I shouted strongly before scooting a few feet away from the stranger. I wanted nothing to do with her, I convinced myself.

"Hey," the stranger didn't leave, her voice ringing in my ears. "Hey, it's going to be okay. You're going to be just fine."

I finally turned around and faced her as my suspicions dulled. Surely, she saw that I was dazed and confused and obviously not in my right mind, so if she had wanted to kill me, she would have done so already… right? I held my head in my hands for a moment before meeting her deep brown eyes. She was really pretty, for starters, although I couldn't see portions of her face. She wore a dark green cloak, covering her long brown hair and the pale skin of her face. She seemed to be accustomed to the woods, however, for she donned white, black and brown clothing. If she hadn't had spoken, I might have thought she was a boy from the way she dressed. And just the way that she was smiling at me… that was enough to convince me that she probably wasn't going to kill me.

I shook my head again, my vision still blurred but becoming more and more clear every minute that passed. "Where am I?" I questioned her.

The girl walked a few steps closer to me, kneeling down to my level with that brilliant smile on her face. "You're in Storybook Land!" she announced like it was the best thing in the world. However, that was far from the thoughts that fluttered throughout my mind.

"What?!" I leapt to my feet, all other thoughts flying right out of my head. My mind darted down to the book that I just dropped to the ground and back up to the girl's face. "That's not possible." She must have said something else, I convinced myself, there was no way… I didn't even finish the thought process. There was no way.

She cocked her head to one side, taking in my appearance. I certainly didn't dress like her, or someone who belonged in the forest for that matter. "I'm afraid I don't understand," she said. "Where are you from?"

"Earth duh!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. "And I need to get back right now!"

She didn't move, it didn't even seem like she breathed honestly, but somehow, she was still standing right in front of me. "I don't think I know where that is," she admitted at last after a moment of silence. "Where are your parents? Perhaps they'll know where to take you."

I shrugged, deciding to ignore the fact that she didn't know where Earth was. I mean, maybe she was stupid…? Maybe. I kept convincing myself that this was all just a dream. "I don't have any," I replied. "I'm alone here."

"I am too," the girl smiled back at me. "We're very alike it seems."

"You don't have parents either?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to bring up a bad subject but I was always asking questions. People told me constantly all the time that I asked too many questions, but my curiosity always got the best of me. I had no filter. Whatever. I usually got my answers anyway.

The girl hesitated again as if she was deciding how to best answer my question without giving too much away. I would probably find out eventually… I usually did. I was sneaky, learning from the best, I had my ways.

"Well, my father is the king of this land. He lives in that big palace that everyone seems to admire. And my mother, well she isn't around anymore."

I tried to process it all, storing the memories in the back of my head for future use, but one thing stuck out in my mind. "Wait a minute," I declared. "If your dad is the king, why aren't you living with him? You could be a princess!"

"I ran away."

I frowned. The statement was simple, too simple. There was definitely more to the story than she was telling me. Like I said, I always got what I wanted. "Why would you run away from all of that? You had the perfect life!"

"Ever since I can remember," she began slowly, "my father was married to this - this woman. She may be the queen, but she's only brought unhappiness and cruelty to this land."

I shrugged again, "Maybe she's just jealous that you're not her daughter. Or that she wasn't the first woman your dad loved!" There had to be a logical explanation, of course, there always seemed to be.

But she continued to shake her head, responding quieter than usual as if she was ashamed to admit this fact. I had to strain to hear her almost inaudible voice. "She tried to kill me, twice now."

"Well," I admitted, deciding to be perfectly straight forward with her. "That's not unusual."

The woods girl raised an eyebrow, taking a step backwards in shock. I shrugged. What else was I supposed to say? I usually wasn't a very sympathetic person. Not exactly the person to admit your deepest darkest secrets to…. I was only a kid, after all. "Not unusual?" her voice squeaked. "How would you like to be hunted every second of your life?"

"I'm not saying it's good," I kept talking, almost like I knew I was right and was going to win this argument. "It's just not uncommon where I come from."

She seemed to accept that answer, at least for the moment until we both learned more about each other. We were still strangers, of course. "Well, anyway, let me take you back to my cottage at least," she spoke up. I reeled back in shock. Why was she being this nice after all of the interrogating I did to her? I was so confused. "It's not far from here," she added as I stayed in silence, "just up the road."

"But you don't even know me!" I spluttered.

"I know that we're both alone right now," she mimicked me from earlier, shrugging her shoulders slightly. The green cloak on her shoulders and head moved up and down as she moved at the littlest touch. I wondered how it concealed her identity so well, as well as stay in place. I supposed it was a girl thing. "We could probably use the company," she continued as if I never moved a muscle. "Besides, I've never met anyone not from Storybrook before." There was that word again. I shook my head. I had to be hearing things. This - it just couldn't be true. It had to be a dream at best; yet, when I pinched myself, it hurt. This was no dream. The cloaked girl held out her hand for me to shake, "I'm Snow, by the way."

Suddenly, my world closed in on me and I could almost feel the blood draining from my body. Coldness seeped in at every corner as my face paled and my eyes widened. I definitely needed to get my ears checked out. "What?" I asked cautiously, afraid of what the real answer was.

"Do you not shake hands? I'm so sorry." She mistook my hesitation and utter shock for a misconception. I shook my head, trying to find the words to cut her off but nothing was appearing from my lips.

"My name is Snow White."

There it was again. I shook my head more furiously this time as I tripped over my feet trying to back away from this stranger - whoever she was. Because she wasn't - she couldn't be the Snow White from the fairytales that everyone knew. This wasn't right. I voiced my opinion, "No no no. This can't be right! I am not in the middle of a storybook!"

This girl - Snow or whatever her real name was - turned her head to one side, similar to before. She didn't seem to understand what I was babbling about, which only angered me further. She had to be playing a trick on me or something! This wasn't right!

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

I looked down at the giant book laying at my feet now and shook my head in disbelief again. "Just - just give me a minute," I stammered, turning my back to her quickly. I picked up the book, heavy now, with two hands and hurried away from the cloaked figure behind me. I had to figure out some explanation to what was going on.

"Are you sure you're okay?" came her concerned voice.

I called back over my shoulder, "Yeah yeah just fine!" before briskly ducking behind a nearby tree and placing the storybook in the middle of a rock close by. I squeezed my eyes shut and counted to ten, but when I opened them, everything was still the same as when I closed them. "Show me something you stupid book!" I sat on the grass, leaning against the tree, closing my eyes for just another moment. When the wind kicked up, I didn't think anything of it at first, until I finally decided to peek one eye open… and then I instantly jumped to my feet. The wind had blown open the somewhat heavy book to a random page, although I was starting to think that maybe it wasn't so random after all.

As I took a step closer to the book, the picture on the left side of the page jumped out at me - not literally of course. It was Snow White, dressed in a white ball gown and running away from the castle. I shook my head, still refusing to believe until I read the words on the adjacent page. The words almost sounded like the cloaked figure behind me had written the story herself. The story that she had told me earlier about her father and her stepmother of sorts…. it was all written right here in this very book. Almost like, this book was real.

I peered around the edge of the tree, looking back at where the supposed Snow White was standing and saw the very same castle looming behind her in the distance. I shook my head, half hoping my vision was still blurry so I had something to blame it on. But alas, I was cured. I turned the page cautiously in the storybook, desperate to see something that would make sense of this entire situation. But it only made things worse. The picture on the next page was almost like this Snow White behind me stepped out of this storybook. She was wearing the exact same outfit. Goosebumps rippled on my skin as I took in what this was trying to tell me. "No no no," I whispered to myself. "This is not happening."

In desperation, I flipped the book to the very last page and stared at the gold glowing words popping out of me. Was this seriously the answer? "A curse, a boy, spells and - shit." I usually never swore, but this was an emergency. After all, I had to learn the words from somewhere. It was a good thing I grew up with people like Logan to teach me the ways. I read the words out loud once more, much like before I went to bed. Did I really cause this, whatever it was? "How the hell do I reverse this?" I cursed under my breath, getting more frustrated by the moment. I tried reading the words backwards but nothing ever remotely interesting happened. There was just silence. "I have to get home!" I cried out loud to no one in particular. "Illy's gonna kill me from being worried sick, so I'd appreciate if you start telling me what to do, you stupid book." I shook my head, "Who even gave you to me anyway?" My rage grew deeper until I finally picked up the book with two hands and tossed at the tree I was just recently leaning against. I couldn't take this anymore. I sighed after a moment, begrudgingly grabbing the book from the pile of twigs it now rested in and heading back to Snow. I had to believe it was true. I couldn't be insane, and yet, it only got worse.

"I guess I'm ready to go now," I said reluctantly. "Since I don't think I'm going to be able to go home for a while."

Snow had her back to me, but I could already tell that this was indeed the Snow White from my storybook. I was blind and confused to see it before, but now everything was falling into place. I said the words - the curse words - and the next thing I knew, I was transported into this storybook. "Well," came her delicate voice. "I certainly hope that you find your way. I have faith in you, little one. However, you are always welcome to have a place with me until that time comes."

She turned around to face me, finally earning enough trust in both of us to lower her hood. "You ready to go?" she asked calmly, but I was frozen to the core.

Oh yes, things had just gotten a lot worse.

"K-Kalina?"


	3. Chapter Two

_Sometimes your mind likes to play tricks on you, making you see things that you normally wouldn't. But sometimes, just the opposite is true. Sometimes you want to believe something so badly that you're willing to do whatever it takes to convince yourself otherwise. Or in my case… not to believe something._

**Chapter Two**

I stammered as I saw her face because frankly, I refused to believe anymore fairytales. I had just convinced myself that perhaps she was really Snow White and this land truly was my storybook. I had told myself that I was transported into the storybook, but now, after seeing Snow's face, every other thought flew out of my head. Suddenly, my world was turned further upside down.

"K-Kalina?"

She frowned instantly, the brilliant smile fading quickly from her face. There was absolutely no one left that understood me. Everything was gone now.

"I'm afraid I don't know this girl you speak of," she said slowly. "Are you confusing me with someone from your home?" I shook my head, not sure of anything anymore. This woman - Snow, Kal, whoever she really was - was too sweet and pukingly kind to everyone, definitely not Kalina's personality, and yet, every time I looked at her… it was the daughter of Loki and Illy that was staring back at me. The girl that I had become close friends with. The girl that annoyed me to death, but somehow, at the end of the day, we were always on the same page. The girl that was Kalina.

I looked up into her eyes and shook my head, "Hey." I broke off from whatever I wanted to say, the words not appearing from my lips. I still wasn't sure how to approach this, but I needed time to at least think things over. "I'm going to need a rain check on that offer!" I couldn't tell her what I was really thinking, I was probably crazy, and yet, there was that small chance I couldn't afford to take. I decided to play nice… and normal… for now.

Snow cocked her head to one side, "A rain… check?"

I cursed under my breath, forgetting where I was for a moment. Of course, they wouldn't get real world terms. Or was this the real world? My brain just hurt thinking about it. How to put it…

"Meaning, I'm going to collect your offer another time." I waited for a conformation nod from Snow before I continued on, now rambling, "There's something I have to do."

Snow took a step towards me, not exactly wanting to see me go. "Well, let me help you!" she exclaimed. "It's no good being on your own, especially for someone your age."

I shook my head, taking a step in the opposite direction. I couldn't let her pull me in; this was simply not okay anymore. Nothing was alright anymore. "I'm not a normal child," I said sadly. "I've been on my own most of my life. I know what it's like."

"Still-"

I cut her off with another wider yet sadder grin. I had to do this. I had to stay strong; I couldn't let anyone help me, and I couldn't get attached. There was no one left for me here. I had to accept that. "I have to go Kalina," I interrupted, moving backwards further still. "I'll be back." I knew I hadn't seen the last of her, but I had to convince her of that. No matter how big this kingdom of the storybook was, this was no coincidence.

She smiled back at me, "I told you, my name is Snow."

"Maybe in this life."

Snow just gave me a look like she knew that I was just a kid with childish thoughts, but I knew it this time. I knew that something was amiss and I was going to get to the bottom of it. "I'm afraid I do not understand," she said softly as if she didn't want to be heard. But I listened anyway.

I sighed, "I don't expect you to. I'm going to fix this."

Snow threw her hands up in the air, clearly exasperated about my coming and going mysteriously. She seemed responsible for me, I could see that much, and yet, I wasn't about to just melt into her arms. I was strong and responsible enough for myself. "You didn't do anything!" she pleaded.

"Not in your mind," I shook my head, "not in this version of it. I just need some time to figure things out."

Snow sighed, almost skipping up towards me and pressing the hilt of a dagger into the palm of my hand. "Well then," she said with a sad smile to equal my own, "if I cannot change your mind. Here." I looked up at her curiously, recognizing the dagger in an instant. I instantly replied with a small simple thank you, a nod and I disappeared into the woods behind me, away from Snow's curious prying eyes.

I needed time to myself.

I propped the large storybook against the nearby tree and leaned into a pile of ferns adjacent to the trunk. I had other priorities at the moment. I flipped the newly acquired dagger in my hand a couple of times, the memories flooding into my brain. I could remember Kalina, in my world, explaining the story behind it to me. It was originally Illy's, to begin with, a golden dagger by no other means than to kill the one person that she loved. Loki, being cursed from his birth, could only be killed by Asgardian gold. Kalina stole the dagger from Illyana when she was young and still hung onto it this very day. If I could have ten dollars for every time that Kalina had killed her father with it, I would be a lot richer than I am right now. I chuckled to myself, half shaking my head. So how did it end up in this world? Unless…

I scurried over to where I had laid my storybook against the tree and flipped it open to the first page. A single photograph fell out and I held it up to the light. Swearing under my breath, I glanced at all of the faces in the picture, memorizing each and every one to my brain before flipping frantically to the page where I remembered seeing Snow White's face.

My hands shaking, I held the picture that Loki gave me not a few hours ago - yet it seemed like decades - up to the storybook. I almost dropped the photograph in shock as I glanced at the resemblance between the two. It was almost uncanny. There was no doubt in my mind at this very moment that they were the same person.

This was getting more complicated than I originally thought. So if by saying the spell, I not only transported myself into the storybook but everyone in this photograph? And now they don't remember who they are? I worriedly glanced down at the picture, silently cursing Loki in my mind, and shook my head. There had got to be at least fifty people in this picture. Minimum. I could barely even make out some of the faces, and yet, I knew who they all were.

Reaching into my pocket, I withdrew a pen and flipped to the last page, glancing at the golden written words once more. There was a blank page adjacent to it and I uncapped the pen slowly, unsure of what I was about to do. I printed on the page, as neat as I possibly could with my body still shaking, "KALINA - SNOW WHITE." I couldn't forget. I couldn't afford to forget.

I closed the book, tucking it under my arm. I had to get to the bottom of this. My mind was already forming suspicions and calculations as to who could be what around these parts. They had to be confirmed. I tried playing back what Snow had told me before in our conversation, but only snippets returned to my brain. Her father was the king of the land, that could be her real father Loki, if only… But then she had said her mother had died, and I refused to believe that Illy had perished in this world that she was thrown into. I couldn't believe it. And then there was something about the king's new wife, her evil stepmother so to speak, but who could that be? Peggy? She was never the evil type, but then again, Kalina wasn't the gentle and caring type and here we are. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. There was only one way to solve all of these problems.

I had to go to the castle.

I started off in the direction that Snow had showed me before, but I soon realized how large of woods I was trapped in. There had to be some way out that didn't involve talking to people.

It had only been an hour or so since I started walking towards the castle, intent on my mission, before I discovered that ignoring people was going to harder than I originally thought. An arrow shot past my face and lodged itself in the tree behind me. I spun around, my eyes narrowed. "What the hell was that for?" I spluttered, dropping my book and folding my arms across my chest.

"Sorry," came a softer voice than I was expecting, as I turned around with wary caution. "I mistook you for someone else. Can you ever accept my apology?"

The figure appeared around the opposite tree, a soft pink cloak draped around her shoulders. A quiver of arrows hung across her back and a bow dangled by her side. There was no mistaking that this was the person who had almost killed me. She smiled at me, something I was already getting annoyed by, and moved closer to me.

She brushed her long brown hair out of her eyes and squinted at the sun, slowly setting behind the treetops. "I am truly sorry," she repeated herself. "You see, I was looking for my friend, Robin. Have you seen him?"

Robin. As in Robin Hood. Her friend? I could put two and two together. This was clearly Maid Marian, after the transformation into a woods girl it seemed. I shook my head slowly, not even sure if I would recognize this version of Robin Hood if I saw him with my own two eyes.

The longer I looked at Maid Marian, the clearer the image started to become. I turned my head to one side, having not spoken at a word since she approached me. She probably thought me rude… or mute. I had only met her twice before in my world, once at her wedding and once at the party where the picture was taken, but it clicked in my mind.

Long brown hair. Sparkling brown eyes. Thundering personality. Tendency to disappear at the strangest times. Calming enough for even the strongest of gods.

It seemed I had met my second victim of the curse.


	4. Chapter Three

_Change. What is change, exactly? Is it something that happens naturally, bending the fabric of reality until it snaps in pieces? Is it something that someone forces upon someone else? Is it something that merely pretends to make sense instead of actually doing a single thing? No, change is an action that occurs when someone messes up. And this time, I messed up big time. No one understands except for me, but I'm going to change._

**Chapter 3**

I took a step backwards, having identified the person in my mind clearly. I had only met her twice before, although it was a hard face to forget. At her wedding, Loki - being the best man - had invited me, clearly because there was going to be food there - and pure entertainment. Plus, there were no bombs! That alone made everything much better… The second time I saw her was at the party where the photograph was taken. I had barely spoken to her before now, but the gentleness in her eyes gave it away. There was no doubt in my mind that this was Jane Foster.

True, I had not seen her after that party, partly because she and Thor had ended things. I had lost track of her in the real world, only focusing on Thor's side of the story. Perhaps I should have paid more attention, but honestly, Thor was my thunder buddy's brother and he was my friend too. But right now, all that mattered was the fact that Jane was standing right in front of me, acting like she was Maid Marian. Because, frankly, because of me, she was.

I must have been gaping for a long time for she coughed once, brushing her long brown hair out of her eyes. "So you haven't seen Robin then?" she tilted her head to one side.

"Well I don't know," I shrugged. "I'm kinda new around here." I paused, sucking in a mouthful of air, realizing how squeaky my voice sounded. "What does he look like?"

Marian - Jane - well, I'd stick with the fairytale names for now until I got to the bottom of this all… Marian bit her lip, "Well -"

I shook my head, putting two and two together without her even having to say anything. "Wait," I interrupted. "Big and muscular? Long blond hair? Aggressive yet loveable and -"

"Actually, just the opposite."

I broke off in the middle of my sentence, trying to think of other ways to describe Thor. But, it seemed that perhaps it wasn't the god of thunder after all. Things were becoming more complicated than I originally realized.

She smiled down at me, "As a matter of fact, he's tall, skinny, and has short brown hair."

"Wait," I frowned, trying to figure out who exactly she was talking about. Right at the moment, all my brain could process was that it wasn't Thor. Damn. "What?"

She didn't seem to hear me, however, for she turned around in the opposite direction of where I was standing, pointing at something approaching in the distance. I too spun around to see just what she was staring at. "Oh, I guess I no longer need your help," she said with a breathy tone. "There he is now!"

As the figure slowly approached, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach began developing until it threatened to consume my entire being. My eyes widened as I saw the bow and arrow he was carrying, but it wasn't the fact that he was clearly Robin Hood. It was the fact that it wasn't unusual to see this character in my world carrying an arrow either. And now, he was here. Lovely.

"Oh hell no," I cursed under my breath, unable to keep my thoughts to myself any longer.

Marian didn't even hear me, let alone Robin as he sauntered closer and closer. His face developed instinctively in my head and I winced. This was the last person I wanted to see. I never really got along with him, especially spending time with Clint who always telling me some story about his wicked brother. I didn't mind him, at least when he was dating Illy, but he was - lightly put - a jerkface. I sighed. This was the last place that I was expecting to see him, especially with Jane Foster of all people. Excuse me - Maid Marian.

"Marian," Barney Barton exclaimed as he finished his gait towards us, ending with a kiss to Marian's cheek. I grimaced, that was just not right. "I had wondered where you wandered off to."

I shook my head, not able to get that mental image out of my head. "Oh no, that is just wrong."

Apparently, I spoke loudly this time for they both turned back around to stare in my direction. Marian cocked her head to one side, "Who are you even?"

"My name is Tyler," I said, shaking my head. I decided not to pursue any of the questions I knew they wouldn't have the answers to. It was too risky to even say anything like I had done with Snow before I knew the truth of what I had done. The part I had to figure out was who would do this to me. And there was only one way to figure that out. I had to get to the castle. "Why are you guys hiding out in the forest anyway?"

Robin stared down at me, not asking any inquires that I knew he wanted to probe me about as well. It seemed we both would not be getting what we wanted today. "The Evil Queen has ordered me executed," he stated simply. "There is no way I'd let that happen." Obviously, Marian had wanted to go with him instead of leaving him to go live in her little perfect cottage as the story goes. That much was unspoken truth. "I could ask the same of you, you know."

"That doesn't matter. I'm trying to find my way out, same as you. Why aren't you fighting against her, for her freedom?" It seemed a logical question in my defense.

Robin frowned, "We're taking refuge in the forest with the people of Neverland and others in a camp down the road. That is, until we build up a strong enough army to take the Evil Queen down. Say, you're not working for her, are you?"

"I've never even met her!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

Marian shook her head with a smile on her face, reappeared from the sudden reoccurrence of Robin. "He's just being precautious," she explained.

"I've learned not to trust anyone," snapped Robin back, feeling the need to defend himself from whatever he assumed I was thinking. I rolled my eyes. My opinion about him would forever be influenced by Barney and that wouldn't change any time soon. I wasn't sure if I could get used to this.

I tilted my head to the side. Questions plagued my mind, but I had to choose carefully on which to ask. It was too complicated already without having to explain the real world concept. No, it was better if they kept their memories to themselves. "Why does she want you dead anyway?" I asked.

"It's a long story," Robin shook his head. He was obviously already fed up with me, even though I had nothing wrong. True, I was a kid but it seemed some people just couldn't see past that. I would show them. "Marian and I have to get back. Peter shall be expecting us by sundown."

I didn't bother to question who Peter was. I had an inkling that I was going to find out sooner than later. Besides, I had to update my list now that I had met two other characters.

I wasn't paying attention to whatever Marian was saying until she coughed once to regain my attention. I gave her an apologetic look, one that I was not about to repeat, and she repeated her question. "Since you have no place to go, why do you not stay with us?"

Apparently, Robin didn't hear her the first time either for he leapt up in his place, startled by her suggestion. "Marian!" he exclaimed. "He's just a boy!"

"Exactly, he's not going to do any harm and-"

"Thanks but I can't," I cut the bickering couple off, not wanting to cause any drama just yet. All I wanted was just to get to the castle and find out the truth for myself. I shrugged, ignoring Robin's triumphant and Marian's puzzled expressions. "I have to get to the castle to see the king."

Robin's eyes bugged out at my statement, "That's suicide!"

I raised my eyebrows; now I was confused. Marian nodded in agreement with Robin, "King Henry may rule this land, but he killed our kingdom the moment he appointed the queen head of security and protection. He's doing all he can but -"

"It's not enough," Robin snorted in disgust. "If the king truly wished to help, he would have saved us in the past and kick his precious wife out now to save the rest of his people."

I frowned, trying to fit all of the pieces together. If the king - King Henry - was indeed who I presumed, it did not sound like the person I knew at all. But then again, neither was Kalina - er Snow White. And I honestly had no idea about Jane or Barney, not knowing them too well, but I presumed that things were different. If their memories were in fact erased because of the spell, they wouldn't remember their past selves and therefore would act different…. right? This logic was already making my head hurt and I had not even begun to fathom how I was going to get their minds set straight again, since of course I was the only one in the realm who knew the truth.

I shook my head, "Even if that is all true, I still need to see him." And that was the truth.

"You won't get far," Robin scoffed, taking pleasure in seeing me fail in his mind. "You'll need an army behind you."

Marian seemed, once again, to be in agreement with her arrow-wielding companion. "Spend the night, share your tales and mayhaps in the morning, you shall depart with help." Seeing Robin glare in my direction, I didn't get my hopes on the last option.

"I couldn't."

Marian smiled, "You must. You will talk to the king, so long as we can eliminate the queen from the equation." I glanced over at Robin who seemed to pout less at that possibility. He had bad blood with the queen, and I was planning to find out what exactly it was.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Spend the night, and then we'll talk in the morning. It's dark and you have nowhere to go."

I opened my mouth to retort, though with what I wasn't sure, but Robin talked over me. "Marian, I don't -" I knew exactly what he was going to say. I probably could have quoted it. I had no idea what he had against me. Did the archer think I was going to ruin his mission or something? I was rather powerful; I just had to prove it.

"Robin."

Robin sighed at Marian's facial exasperated expression, "One night."

Marian smiled back down at me, pleased to have convinced her companion that I wasn't going anywhere. And now, it seemed I had a place to spend my first night in this unfamiliar strange world. I smiled back, "It seemed I don't have much of a choice."

Robin rolled his eyes and took off back into the woods. Marian mimicked him behind his back, making me chuckle, and followed him, leaving me without any real choice. It wasn't that far of a walk but I had had a long day and my legs instantly became weary and tired. I tried to keep up but Marian kept slowing down to walk beside me through the trees sprouting up on either side of me. I wondered how anyone remembered how they got back to their camp, but then again, their minds were full of fake memories of these storybook characters so I shouldn't really question anything.

By the time we reached the complex buried deep in the forest, the sun had already set and blackness was creeping up on the land. I sighed as we approached. I couldn't believe we had made it. The guard at the edge of the camp leapt to his feet, already drawing his sword out to hack down any enemies, but it was unnecessary. As we got close enough to see one another's faces, the guard sheathed his sword and folded his arms across his chest.

His red feather on his green pointed hat swayed in the noiseless wind as Robin led our little party back to the edge of camp. The guard shook his head, scrunching up his pale nose in disappointment as he smoothed out his green tunic with his other hand. There was no mistaking who the guard was. The boy wonder himself, Peter Pan. As the lights from the camp flooded over all of our faces, I bit back a chuckle as I saw Peter's face. How appropriate that Peter would be played by a Peter.

I did kind of make sense in a twisted way. They both had the feeling that they would never grow up. They both could have fun but be serious at the same time. They both had that redish-brown familiar hair color that attracted every single woman in the lands. They both had that sense of adventure above everything else. They both certainly knew how to fight the bad guys, so to speak. And they both had the same initials. PP.

Oh yes, Peter Parker was Peter Pan. And it made perfect sense in my mind.

"You're late," Peter snapped at our approaching party. Apparently, he took his job seriously.

Robin made a face, not bothering to apologize for something that wasn't his fault. And he made sure everyone knew it. It was completely my fault. Tell me something I didn't know…. "We ran into a little… distraction."

Oh now we're resorting to name calling? Real classy. I made a face back at him as Peter's gaze shifted from Robin's to mine. I composed myself in an instant, not wanting to make another bad "first" impression. I had to survive in this land somehow and this seemed to be my best option as of the moment. "Who is that?" Peter nodded in my direction.

"A friend," Marian piped up before Robin could say anything else.

Peter glanced back up at Marian and Robin, "He cannot stay here."

"Peter," Marian said slowly with a hint of something in her tone of voice, though I couldn't tell without seeing her face. "You of all people should know how much good a child can do."

There was a slight pause and I held my breath against my better judgment. There was no way I was traipsing back through the woods to find somewhere else to stay. No freaking way. And then Peter sighed, breathing out everything all at once. My spirits lifted as he spoke, "One night." It seemed Peter and Robin had more in common than I originally thought. This was just getting weirder.

I was led further into the camp, Marian and Robin flocking me on either side while Peter stayed at his look-out guard post or whatever they called it. I could feel the stares on the back of my neck, the hairs standing up every time I heard a whisper or a call. I kept my head down so I wouldn't have to meet their eyes. I wasn't a criminal, I was a friend, I wanted to shout but I knew better than to voice that aloud. My pace quickened as the glares and stares become almost unbearable before finally Marian stopped and tapped me once on the shoulder. I looked up at her, clutching my book in my arms, and she nodded to the tent beside us.

"Here," she smiled reassuringly. "Sleep here for the night, no one shall bother you, I will make sure of it."

I nodded my gratitude of thanks before slipping into the small empty tent and sitting upright in the center of it. I just wanted to be alone, for now at least. I opened my storybook to the last page, taking the pen out of my pocket and jotting down the newest names to my list. Maid Marian - Jane Foster. Robin Hood - Barney Barton. Peter Pan - Peter Parker. I hadn't bothered to look around the camp, afraid of what - rather who - I might see. I wasn't sure how much I could take in one day.

I flipped through my storybook until I found the pages I was looking for. On the first page of the story, there was a picture of Robin Hood looking oh so much like Barney running alongside his friend - which I presumed to be Little John - and I knew I had to read what exactly these characters truly believed happened. I lay down on my back, propping the book up with my knees and began to read.

_"Come on Robin!" a tall skinny dark-skinned man called behind him, running through the woods. "The king and queen are expecting their hunting parties returned by now and you know how the Huntsman gets."_

_The man in question, Robin Hood, swung out from behind the trees and landed feet first in front of his companion, smiling and clutching a sack over his shoulder. "Sorry John," he caught his breath, grinning widely. "I was just getting the last of the food in the tree. Others expect dinner too, you know?"_

_Little John, Robin's companion, shuffled his feet in the dirt and mud surrounding them, keeping his head down low. For someone as tall and lanky as he looked, John was a shy man, not the warrior type at all. "You don't even feel a little guilty that we're depriving the royals a bigger feast than they already have?" At the last little bit of the sentence, he looked up at Robin with a smirk stretched across his face._

_"Not in the slightest!" Robin exclaimed, clapping a hand on John's shoulder. "Now come on, time to head back." _

_They walked slowly, carrying the remainder of the food that they had caught in a sack behind them. The pair picked up the pace as the castle came in sight, looming before them. As the gates swung open for them, they immediately headed up to their adjacent rooms, dumping the sacks on the wooden floor. _

_"You're late."_

_The cold feminine voice came from behind them and they both jumped in the air a few inches, clearly startled. Even though they knew exactly who it was… Robin turned around first, plastering a smile on his face as he locked eyes with the cold blue eyes of the Queen herself._

_"My apologies, my queen. I merely wished for you to have the best feast in the land for your meal."_

_He turned up the charm, nudging John to turn around and acknowledge her in the same way. They both gave a little bow, mocking in their minds but the flattery seemed to work. The queen lifted up her nose and eyed the bulging sacks with hunger and lust flaring up in her pupils._

_"It better be."_

_The queen turned around on her heels and marched out of the room, lingering in the doorway for a moment. "Now," she said with her back facing them, yet they could almost hear the sickly smile on her face. "Change into something appropriate. I want you and Little John over there to join us tonight."_

_"As you wish," Robin replied instantly, although his mind was reeling. Since when did they dine with the royals? He ignored the gaping hole that was John's mouth and shook his head in confusion._

_John stuttered, pacing around the room in circles nervously. "What do you think she wants?"_

_"She's suspicious," Robin decided at last, narrowing his eyes. "We're about to become tonight's royal food tasters."_

_John gave Robin a frightened look even though there was clearly nothing to be afraid of… yet._

_They entered the dining hall together, having both changed into their finest clothes, and ignored the looks of bewilderment and confusion lasered upon their backs. As they approached the table, they noticed that the king and queen had a guest… a very attractive guest. The king sat on one head of the table, his face hidden in shadow as he contemplated how the evening was going to turn out. The queen, on the other hand, sat at the other head, closer to the guest. They all glanced up at the new arrivals and Robin put another stupid smile on his face._

_"So you're the pretty face that required this feast?" he questioned, smirking._

_The queen made a face at his remark, "Ah I see the hunters have arrived."_

_The two hunters barely even saw his face, like usual, but they could hear the king's voice, proclaiming as loudly as usual. "I am delighted that you both could attend," he boomed, clapping his hands together. "This is Maid Marian, daughter to the man who handles the security of most in the forest."_

_"A pleasure," Robin drawled, sauntering up to her and bending to one knee, kissing the top of her hand gently. He got to his feet as Marian blushed and hit John in the arm to do the same. _

_As they headed to choose seats, the queen cleared her throat. "So hunters," she began. "Please tell us what you have so skillfully acquired for this evening."_

_John still had that frightened look on his face, and so Robin sighed and began to speak, carrying on conversations throughout the entire dinner like he was born to be a royal. As the supper had finished, Marian wiped the corners of her mouth daintily and made to get to her feet._

_"This was very lovely, thank you for the invitation and the company, but I must get back to our fort in the woods."_

_The king turned his shadowy head to one side, "No, stay in our guest chambers for the night. Return fresh in the morning, I insist."_

_"I'll show you the way m'lady," he winked at the female companion of the evening._

_Marian didn't hesitate, simply nodding graciously. Together, her and Robin headed up the stairs into the hallway that was reserved for guests staying at the kingdom's castle. "This is very kind of you," she said at last, breaking the silence between them. "Thank you for a wonderful dinner, Robin." They both halted in front of Marian's bedroom door._

_Robin smiled back at her, nodding like he couldn't control his emotions. And he couldn't. There was something about her; he was a lady charmer but she was different. "I merely hunt the prey," he said modestly, shrugging his shoulders._

_"It's very brave of you," she continued like she didn't even hear him. "You seem to be one of the only people who may know the forest half as well as I do."_

_Robin laughed, "I shall have to challenge you on that."_

_"It's a date then," Marian kissed his cheek softly before opening the door and heading inside to her room. "Good night Robin."_

_"Good evening m'lady."_

_Marian smiled at him, blushing as she shut the door. "Please, it's Marian." Robin smiled and nodded a farewell towards her, floating on cloud nine now that he realized their feelings were sudden yet mutual. He could have skipped downstairs, but he took his time, letting his heartbeat and breathing rate return to normal. As he entered the dining room, however, he wished he would have been quicker. The king was gone, most likely off doing some work wherever he was, but the queen was still there… holding a knife to John's throat._

_"What in the-" he began to say, stopping dead in his tracks, but the queen cut him off._

_"You've been telling me lies, hunter."_

_Robin held his hands in the air, trying not to look John in the eyes because he knew he would crumble if he did. He had to stay strong for them both. "Whatever I did, or you think I did, it was not John. Let him go and take me instead."_

_The queen didn't even seem to hear Robin when he spoke, which defeated his entire purpose. "You lie, you steal, you cannot be trusted - and neither can he," she spat, her eyes flaring up. "He told me everything you two have hidden."_

_John shook his head, an ashamed look crossing over his face before disappearing completely. "I'm sorry Robin," he choked out. "I couldn't deceive the kingdom anymore. _

_"Oh my Little John," he said with a sad look on his features. "I will always forgive you."_

_The queen laughed her dark and evil chuckle, making Robin's skin crawl. "How touching." She didn't even last another minute for a goodbye of any sorts before deepening the knife into John's skin and slitting a line across his throat. Robin winced, looking away as John fell to the floor, clearly dead with the blood seeping out of the wound quickly. "Now, tell me where your little stash is."_

_Robin dodged her quickly as she shot a fireball from the palms of her hands at him. He made a dash for the front gates but rapidly realized that they were bolted shut for that very same reason. He flipped around on the spot and spotted a window from the corner of his eye, leaping up to it with ease, grabbing his bow and arrow. He turned around, perched on the windowsill, taking one last look at his friend before diving out from the window into the moat below. As he swam out and ran into the forest, he heard a crunch of leaves behind him and he spun around, bow in the ready position in case the queen had sent more magic after him. But, to his great surprise, Maid Marian appeared._

_"You have to go back," he hissed, his eyes darting around in every direction. "You can't be seen with me!"_

_Marian shook her head stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest. "There are no adventures without you," she admitted. "If you're leaving, then so am I. I heard everything that happened and frankly, I admire what you did."_

_"You've only known me for an evening," Robin pointed out._

_"I just have an inkling that this is where I'm supposed to be."_

_Robin sighed, lowering his bow just a tad and running his free hand through his hair. He couldn't believe what he was about to agree to. The things he did for what he supposed was true love… "You realize what you're running away from. The queen is going to issue for my murder - blaming John's death on me."_

_"I'm not flinching."_

_Robin slung his bow across his back, tucking the arrow back where it belonged, and grabbed Marian's hand, already running into the forest. It would seem that they would get that date sooner than they expected. "Then we have to hurry."_

I shot up in my bed, shaking the sleep from my eyes. I glanced around for a bit, blinking several times before realizing where exactly I was. This wasn't my bed, no this was the camp's makeshift tent for me to spend the night in. My mind replayed the dream I had just had; the faces, the names, the events all stuck out to me. And yet, upon glancing down at the storybook I still had clutched to my chest, I knew it wasn't a dream. Somehow, the story that I had been reading before I fell asleep had become my dream. Suddenly, things were becoming worse than I realized. I opened the book to the last page, desperate to jot some things down so my memory wouldn't fade but a string of hushed voices just outside the tent made me freeze.

"I don't trust him." That was Peter, for sure. I could recognize his childish voice from a distance.

"Me either," came another voice - realizing after a minute that it was Barney. "But then again, I doubted you."

"I should be a lot older than I am. Neverland does wonders to you, you know. Where did you find him anyway?" I had no doubt in my mind that they were talking about me.

"Marian found him in the middle of the woods talking about how he needed to get to the castle."

"Then I say we let him get what he wants."

"If he's innocent," Robin concluded. "We'll help a child. If he's lying to us, we shall find out soon enough."

"What does Marian see in him anyway?"

"Hope."


End file.
